Belial's Heir
by Jacobski309
Summary: Tatsuya Belial, son of Diehauser Belial, wants to be as strong as his father, follow him on his journey of becoming strong and meeting a host of characters. But will Tatsuya become that strong, or will he crumble under the weight of his fathers legacy. OC x undecided harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Overwhelming Strength of One Man Inspires a Young Boy

A man that looked aged by battle smiled softly at the boy in the women's arms across from him and place his hand gently on the boys shoulder as his grey hair moved slightly in the soft breeze.

"Father?" The boy started with a curious gaze as he watched the grey haired man, his father look at him softly while remaining silent.

"You cheer your father on okay? Because today is when i will show you my strength, the strength i have in order to protect those i hold dear, a power you should inspire to have." The man told the young boy who gave a massive smile.

"Okay father i will" The boy answered as his father turn away from him and headed towards where a group of people were standing above a teleportation circle.

"Go kick her ass honey" The women holding the young boy cheered with a smile as the grey haired man raised his fist before he vanished from view along with the group of people.

"Come on Tatsuya, let's go watch your father" The women stated to the boy who nodded eagerly nodded his head. He had not seen his father fight before but from what his mother told him, he was so strong that he was undefeatable and that some people even renowned him as a monster but Tatsuya saw his father as the kind person that he was around him. He always gave him piggybacks even when he seemed to be angry at something.

The woman sat down on a nice leather couch with Tatsuya on her lap as she turned on the TV to the start of the rating game.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the rating game that has been long awaited. Today Roygun Belphegor takes on 'The Emperor' Diehauser Belial for the the top spot of the rating game rankings. I am Grayfia Lucifuge, Queen of the current lucifer and i shall be presiding over this rating game. The rules for this rating game are simple, the victor will be the side who is the last one standing." Grayfia announced as the crowd around the stadium roared with excitement as the rating game field appeared. "The map chosen for this fight is an open field which each sides base being their designated castle. Now as each side is teleported in, let the game being"

Diehauser looked around at his peerage before he said words that shook the crowd.

"All of you, retire."

His peerage soon vanished from the battlefield as the announcement was made by Grayfia.

"All of Diehauser peerage...has retired" Grayfia announced as the crowd roared in confusion.

Tatsuya looked at the screen confused as he turned to women whose lap he was seated on.

"Mother, why has father….sent his friends away?" Tatsuya asked his mother who smiled and turned him to face the screen.

"Your father said he'd show you his strength, the strength he has in order to protect his loved ones, and that is exactly what he is going to do." His mother answered with a smile as she continued to watch as Diehauser made his way towards the opposition base with a grin on his face.

Roygun and her peerage approached Diehauser rapidly but found themselves stepping within a magical barrier.

Diehauser vanished from sight and quickly appeared in front of Royguns queen who tried to to conjure a defensive spell but failed to do so as Diehausers' fist collided with her stomach sending her flying.

"Don't try to block remember, he can just bypass your defense." Roygun reminded her peerage as she tried to fire her clans ability, which allowed her to manipulate the earth around her but found she was unable to.

"Wait...don't tell me that barrier…" She started but was interrupted by Diehauser who nodded before she could finish her sentence.

"This barrier that i created around me, makes everything in it worthless as long as i understand how it works of course." Diehauser confirmed as he looked around at Roygun and her peerage whose eyes were wide with disbelief and shock.

"Thats...thats absurd is there no limit…" A pawn of her peerage stated in shock as Diehauser turned towards them.

"There is a limit of course but a limit is only in place if you make it. No matter your background or abilities, you can be strong through hard work. Push past your limits and become strong. Now come at me and i shall fight you at my full strength or you may retire and never know if you can beat me" Diehauser announced and with a roar of frustration, Roygun and her peerage moved forward to face the crowned 'Emperor' of the underworld.

Tatsuya watched in awe as his father took down each foe before him with finesse and utmost skill as something stirred within him, a drive to be strong.

"Hey mother, could i be as strong as father?" Tatsuya asked his mother as he turned to face her.

"Of course my son, it is as your father said, anyone can be strong by continuously pushing past your limits." Tatsuya's mother informed her son who beamed with happiness as he turned back to the screen to see his father in the middle of a now desolate and destroyed field littered with craters and debri all around him.

"The Victor of the rating game is 'The Emperor' Diehauser Belial." Grayfia announced as the crowd went berserk with cheers and applause as Diehauser raised his fist toward the sky as he was teleported out of the arena.

-Later on-

Diehauser was laying down on the couch with a sleeping Tatsuya in his arms. He looked down at the brown haired boy with a smile. While he had inherited his mother's hair colour, his facial features he had inherited from him.

"You know what he said to me while watching you kick ass?" Tatsuya's mother asked him as she knelt down next to the couch and ran her hand softly through Tatsuya's hair. "He asked if he could be as strong as you. To think our boy is only 6 years old and he already wants to be stronger then his old man."

"Its good to have a goal like that, i know i certainly thought that when i was his age but i hope he can find his own way, and bring his abilities to new heights instead of trying to copy me but only time will tell i suppose" Diehauser stated as he kissed his wife on the forehead before taking Tatsuya up to his room.

He could not help but smile at the young boy in his arms. He had a feeling that this boy, his son, would be even stronger than him but as he told his wife, only time will tell.

 **A/N: Hello my beautiful and handsome readers, i hope you enjoyed reading 'Belial's Heir'. Now i know that Diehauser is probably different to how he was in cannon but it was hard to get his personality down from the little information there was on the wiki so i just wrote what i felt was write and i hope you guys and girls understand. Also Issei was originally the main character but it has been Change to an OC named Tatsuya**  
 **What do you guys think of this idea, with Tatsuya being the son of Diehauser Belial? Let me know in PM's or reviews and also leave suggestions or things you'd want to see in this story. Next chapter will be after a timeskip and will revel Tatsuya to the underworld, as at the moment in the story none of the pillars know about him apart from the Belial household.**

 **I once again hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will be sticking around for more as this story is far from over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Belial Heir Revealed**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD**

"I have invited you all here tonight to reveal to you a secret that the belial clan had kept hidden for the past ten years" Diehauser announced to the crowd who all looked up with curiosity with the Four Satans also watching on carefully. "I would look to introduce you all to my 10 year old son Tatsuya, the next heir to the Belial household. Now as to why he has been hidden from the entire underworld for the past 10 years, due to my popularity and position in the underworld i feared that he could be kidnapped and used against me."

At that announcement the room was silent as Diehauser bought his son forward who while having brown hair from his mother, was a spitting younger image of his father who stood next to him.

"Let this be known, those who try to attack my family or kidnap them to forward their own agenda, shall be met with the full might of myself and my peerage" He announced in a dominating tone as behind him and his family 8 devils, all dressed in their battle wear appeared kneeling.

While Diehauser was extremely powerful in his own right, all members of his peerage were all classed as either high class or low ultimate class devils and they had repeatedly proven their might in rating games Diehauser has participated over the years.

"Well everyone enjoy the party" Diehauser added breaking the heavy tension in the room as the music started up again as he, Tatsuya and his wife joined the crowd with Diehauser peerage in tow. Tatsuya kept close to his father, hiding from the looks and stares of the devil's in the room until someone poked his shoulder. He turned around to see a red haired girl, that looked two years younger than him alongside short black haired girl, who wore glasses.

"Hi, I'm Rias Gremory and my friend is Sona Sitri, would you like to come play with us Tatsuya?" The red haired girl asked as tatsuya looked up to his dad for an answer.

"Go ahead son, it will be good for you" His dad replied as he ruffled his son's hair with a smile as Rias took Tatsuya's hand and ran off where a group of other kids, all around his age were playing. Rias had introduced him to them all and he had trouble remembering all their names but soon they were all running around playing tag around the Belial mansion.

"Tohka dear, do keep an eye on Tatsuya for me" Mirelth, Diehauser wife ordered as a girl, with long purple hair replied.

"Of course i'll look after him" Tohka replied happily as she followed tatsuya as he ran around with the other kids, her purple and gold armour clicking with each step. Tohka was one of her husbands knights and was also the one who usually looked after their son when they went out so she knew that he was in good hands with her watching him.

She walked back to Diehauser who was discussing something with Lord and Lady Gremory.

"I understand Lord Gremory but i cannot hand you over the rights to Kuoh as the town doesn't truly belong to me and is only in my clans hands due to an agreement with Yasaka so im afraid it is not within my power to give you access to that land." Diehauser informed Lord Gremory who nodded in understanding.

"If that's the cause, will you permit Rias to attend high school there when she is older?' Lord Gremory asked Diehauser who shook his head.

"That will be for Tatsuya to decide as he will be the new owner of the territory if Yasaka will allow it and he would have to seek her permission to allow Rias in at any rate." Diehauser informed Lord Gremory who sighed in frustration.

"I see, well we shall meet at another time to discuss this matter." Lord Gremory told Diehauser who nodded in acceptance before he caught Tohka running towards him a scared look present on her face..

"My Lord and Lady come quickly. Tatsuya's magic is going berserk" Tohka told them in a panicked voice as Diehauser moved swiftly to wear Tohka lead him. He saw Tatsuya on the ground squirming in pain as his body seemed to radiate massive amounts of power.

"What happened?" Diehauser asked as he picked the body up and activated his own magic in order to suppress Tatsuya's own magic which slowly calmed down but Diehauser couldn't move the boy away from him otherwise the magic would go berserk again.

"The kids were playing tag and magic slowly got involved as kids do and Tatsuya went to activate his to fit in and then it went berserk" Tohka explained to her king who nodded in understanding as he looked at the Rias and sona who looked concerned for the boy in his arms.

"He will be fine girls and this isn't your fault" Diehauser explained to the girls who nodded with a worried expression still adorning their face. Diehauser clicked his fingers as his peerage appeared around him in a protective manner.

"Please escort everyone out while I see about getting my son magic under control" Diehauser ordered his peerage who all nodded and began to escort the guest of the party out of the building quickly and efficiently as Diehauser moved quickly up to one of the room and laid his son out on the bed while keeping his magic energy flowing in order to cancel out Tatsuya's. He began to work tirelessly into the night trying to figure out a way to seal or contain Tatsuya's magic but everything he tried was canceled out by the worthlessness ability that was in tatsuya's magic. He could not use high level magic sealing due to him not knowing how to weave the require seals and tatsuya had learnt all the low to medium level ruins from his mother in the past 4 years so he needed to find someone.

"Sir, could suggest something?" A male polite voice spoke up from behind Diehauser.

"Go ahead Ryu" Diehauser answered as the said man came and stood next to the boy.

"The Youkai have advanced sealing methods they use to keep the magic flow of Kyoto's lelines and also so the Youkai with high magical pressure, like Yasaka can lessen the effect of their magical energy and blend in with humans." Ryu explained as Diehauser nodded.

"Can you organise the meeting with Yasaka?" Diehauser asked Ryu who nodded.

"Of course my lord, i shall do so right now" Ryu informed Diehauser before taking his leave with a magical circle appearing near his ear.

"I never thought his awakening would be this bad, mine was easily overcome but my son, you are in for a long journey of self discovery and control." Diehauser mumbled to the boy laying on the bed next to him softly breathing, He just hoped that Yasaka agreed to see him even though Youkai and Devil relations were strained at the moment after the issue with the Nekoshu massacre.

 **A/N: Hello my dear readers, sorry for the wait for this new chapter, took me longer then expected to finish it. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like or dislike it? Leave you answer in the reviews or pm me.  
Once again i have been your author Jacobski and this story is far from over**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting with Yasaka**

Diehauser walked with his son and Ryu as they made their way through the bustling Kyoto streets.

"It's just as beautiful as i remember" Ryu commented as they made their way through the city.

"Where is Yasaka meeting us?" Diehauser asked "I have never needed to meet her so i hope you know where you're going"

"Don't worry while i haven't been here in while i know where i am going. Yasaka resides in the temple grounds that was built in worship to Amaterasu which is also the centre point for Kyoto's lelines, in which Yasaka keeps in check and maintains." Ryu explained to his master as they arrived at the base of the temple and were greeted by many other Youkai who were either leaving or entering the temple grounds.

"Welcome to the Home of Yasaka and the shrine to Amaterasu" Ryu announced as they reached the top of the stairs revelling and beautiful and sirene temple grounds with man humans and Youkai going about their business. "She will be meeting with us in the main shrine building and has been allowed to have her full guard with her during the negotiations. That was one of the first terms of the meeting."

"Is there any other terms i should know about?" Diehauser asked as Ryu looked at tatsuya softly.

"Your not allowed to activate your magic and her decision is final" Ryu informed his king as they approached the entrance to the main shrine.

"Those are fair terms." Diehauser stated as Ryu opened the door revealing a beautiful middle aged women who had nine golden tails spread out around her and behind her there were Youkai dressed in golden and red armour seemingly ready to go forward and protect her if she was in danger.

Diehauser and Ryu bowed in respect as they enter with tatsuya quickly mimcing their actions which cause the blonde Youkai to smile softly before returning to her neutral expression.

Diehauser and co quickly took their seats with Tatsuya sitting next to his father and Ryu stationed behind them.

"Now Ryu was quite elusive on the message, so why have you come here, Head of Belial?" Yasaka questioned in a neutral tone.

"I have come to seek your assistance in a matter close to my heart Yasaka, leader of Youkai." Diehauser answered with an honest tone which earned him a raised brow from Yasaka.

"Oh? And this matter concerns me and my faction how?" Yasaka inquired to the ultimate class devil that was seated across from her.

"My son, has uncontrollable amount of magic, that causes him immense pain and constantly tortures him if i am not nearby and you must understand as a leader and head figure there isn't much time i can be around him. I have heard you have a seal that will be able to contain his power and steadily keep in check which will allow his body to grow to adapt the magic one day. I know its much to ask but please help my son." Diehauser informed her as he bowed his head to the ground.

Yasaka seemed to think about it for what seemed to be a lifetime to Diehauser but soon Diehauser got his answer, one he didn't want to hear.

"No, i will not help you, while i am empathetic to your situation i cannot help you. Not after your race decided to purge the nekoshu race, who were under the protection of devils. So no i will no help you, not while your system of living allows for a whole race to be massacred because of an incident involving one of them and mind you i have heard her side of the story." Yasaka announced, anger evident in her voice.

"Very well...Thank you for your time Yasaka" Diehauser stated exhaustedly as he stood up and bowed before heading out.

Tatsuya bowed as well before something seemed to click in his mind as he walked over to yasaka and kneeled on the ground like his father had done before when he had pleaded for her help.

"Please miss… while im only 10 years old and do not know the workings of the political system, please help me. I want to be strong one day like my father and protect the ones i care about. I will also change the devil society by becoming a m-mou so please miss, help me get started on my journey." tatsuya begged Yasaka with a burning passion and honesty in his voice that made he take a second look. But before she could respon tatsuya started squirming in pain as his magic flared to life with Diehuasers magic suppressing it.

Diehauser quickly moved next to the boy and picked him up slowly, holding the boy close and quickly excusing himself from the room as he bought his magic out around him in order to ease Tatsuyas pain.

As Diehauser left Yasaka saw an image of Kunou in the same position with no one helping her like she had just done to Diehauser.

'Maybe this can help mend the relationship between the two factions and if that kid keeps his promise, it might be helpful to have him friends with us' Yasaka thought before she stood up and went after them.

"Wait!" Yasaka shouted as Diehauser turned towards her with Ryu standing nearby watching with a smile. He knew that look on Yasakas face, she was going to perform the sealing. She had seen something that made her change her mind and Ryu could guess what it is.

"I'll seal his magic away, but only on the condition that he is to come train with the Youkai here twice a week" Yasaka stated to Diehauser who smiled broadly at the women in front of him.

"Thank you so much Yasaka" Diehauser stated with the purest expression of joy on his face.

-2 weeks later-

Tatsuya looked in the mirror and saw the senjutsu seal markings all along his torso and continue onto his back. He could handle being away from his father now as the seals have finally adjusted to his body and were now regulating the amount of magic he had access to throughout his body but the downside to this seal was inability to use his clans ability, for now that his body had the seal, if his magic where to go berserk again the seal would become worthless.

"Are you ready to go master Tatsuya" A voice sounded from the entrance of his room. Tatsuya looked over and saw Ryu leaning against the doorframe patiently.

"Yes i am" Tatsuya stated as he put on a shirt and soon was teleported along with Ryu into the temple grounds where he would be training with the Youkai for as long as it was deemed necessary as per the agreement.

Tatsuya gazed around to see Yasaka standing with some of her guard as both he and Ryu bowed in greetings.

"Today your training starts, i will have you train with the captain of my personal guard. Ryu will also assist and don't think this is be easy. If you want to get stronger in order to achieve that goal you proposed to me then you will need to go through as harsh as training as you can." Yasaka informed the boy in front of her who nodded at her words, taking them to heart. Yasaka then said goodbye as her and the rest of her guard walked off while one individual remained.

"My name is Kei and as per Yasaka's request, i shall be your instructor along with Ryu. During the time that i train you, we will be focusing on training your body and mind in order for you to learn Touki, since you are unable to use your magic without consequences." Kei explained to the young boy who nodded in understanding.

"Your training will first be focused on getting your body into a peak condition then we will focus on maintaining that body while you work on fortifying your mind and thus being able to use touki efficiently." Ryu added with a soft smile on his face.

"Now brace yourself, Your training begins now." Kei stated to the boy who nodded his head, determination evident in his eyes.

 **A/N: Hey Readers how did you guys enjoy the chapter? Let me know in the reviews or in a private message. Slightly longer chapter this time so go me. I have a question for you guys, which characters would you like to see in the main characters peerage and yes it will be a harem pairing instead of a singular pairing.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always, this story is far from over.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Is that all you have Tatsuya, is this all you have to show for your 2 years of training" Kei taunted as he slammed his touki enhanced fist into Tatsuya sending him flying back in Ryu who proceed to trip in with a sweeping kick.

"How are you supposed to protect your friends like Rias and Sona, even Sairaorg if your this pathetic." Ryu added salt to the wound as the boy of 12 years old slowly got to his feet.

"Im trying but…" Tatsuya started but was cut off by a fist to the stomach sending him flying back.

"Stop making excuses Tatsuya, you are better than that. What was the first thing we taught you tatsuya?" Ryu asked the boy who shakingly stood up.

"That your limits are what you make them." Tatsuya answered as he stood before his two trainers.

"That is correct and what was the second lesson?" Kei asked the boy who sternly replied.

"Power is useless without purpose."

"Now we shall stop training for now until you can find a solid reason, not a dream, a reason to get stronger." Kei stated to the boy who nodded with a frustrated look adoring his face.

Tatsuya went over to some of the training dummies that had been set up in their yard used for training and started practising a wide range of kicks and punches while Ryu and Kei walked out of earshot.

"He has no talent for Touki let alone senjutsu." Kei stated to Ryu who nodded sadly.

"It does seem to be that way, but it seems like he missing something and it might be someone to protect or maybe it his doubt after all, wouldn't have doubt in yourself if you had to have your main ability sealed away because it was uncontrollable even though your blood should give you complete control" Ryu informed Kei who only nodded in reply to the statement.

-With Tatsuya-

Tatsuya panted as he looked around. He was quite strong for a kid and well, the evidence was in the cracked training dummies around him.

"Something to fight for…?" Tatsuya asked himself as he sat on the ground with his legs crossed. "I have mum and dad to fight for, but they don't need my help in protecting them. After all who would mess with the Emperor and Empress of the Underworld unless they were asking for death."

While lost in his thoughts a squirrel appear out of the woods and scurried over to Tatsuya. Tatsuya only realised it was there when it seemed to shriek in a sense of urgency.

"Hmm?" Tatsuya hummed as he tilted his head curiously to the squirrel, who pointed off into the forest before moving back towards the forest.

"Does he want me to follow him?" Tatsuya asked himself as the squirrel seemed to beckon him to follow as it headed into the woods

Tatsuya followed the squirrel with vague curiosity as he followed it deeper into the woods.

He soon found a girl huddled in a bush with cuts and bruises across her arms and legs with some stab wounds it seemed on her torso.

"Miss, miss are you okay" He asked as he knelt next to the girl, whose eyes fluttered open slowly.

"So cold" The girl whispered as she hugged herself, with animals of all kinds gathering around her to, what Tatsuya believed, keep her warm. Tatsuya quickly removed his shirt and started using it to cover up all the major wounds the girl had on her body.

"There she is" A voice shouted as Tatsuya watched as Men and women with black wings descended upon him and the girl.

"Are you the ones who did this to her?" Tatsuya asked fallen angels around him.

"Yes and if you don't move boy you will suffer the same fate." One of the fallen angels stated as all of them readied light spears.

"I won't let you harm her" Tatsuya stated as he cover her with his body to protect her. He would not let her suffer anymore and would use the only thing he had available to protect her.

"Very well boy, this is where you meet your end." The fallen angel that spoke before stated as he, and the fallen angels that had surround tatsuya and the girl threw their lightspears.

'I can't let these spears get passed me, i have to protect her' Tatsuya though in his head as time seemed to slow down as the spears approached him. Suddenly he felt a well of power swirl and coat his body.

'What is this feeling?' Tatsuya asked himself as the spears collided with his body and an explosion sounded throughout the forest.

Once the dust had settled Tatsuya was perfectly fine as the unknown energy surrounded his body still.

"Dam he is using Touki, keep up the barrage, he can't last much longer" One of the fallen angels stated as they kept bombaring Tatsuya.

"I….have to hold on" Tatsuya stated as he felt his stamina drain rapidly just as he was about to close his eyes in defeat, the barrage halted and the screams of the fallen angels echoed out.

"Hang on Tatsuya" A familiar voice called out to him but Tatsuya soon passed out on top of the girl who had been looking up at him with a worried expression throughout the whole time.

-That night-

Tatsuya woke up in a familiar room. It was a simple room with a futon and a small wooden table.

'This is my room, the one i stay in while i'm here for training' Tatsuya thought with confusion. 'But how did i get here?'

"Your up, thats good to see." A familiar voice sounded from the doorway.

"Ryu, what happened?" Tatsuya asked as he maneuvered himself to face the voice.

"You fell unconscious after being barraged by a hail of light spears. Lucky we were able to take out the group of fallen before they could hurt you. Now let me ask you something Tatsuya, WHY IN LUCIFER'S NAME DID YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER LIKE THAT, IF YOU HAD NOT OF UNLOCKED YOUR TOUKI YOU WOULD OF BEEN KILLED" Ryu shouted at the poor boi who flinched but held eye contact.

"My father told me once, that he had got so that he could protect those precious to him and when i saw her, their helpless on the ground fallen angels appeared around us. I knew in my mind that i must protect her, i acted on instinct and i don't regret my choices." Tatsuya explained to Ryu who just sighed in defeat.

"Seems like your just like your father when he was younger." Ryu sighed as he gesture to someone that was outside the room. A girl walked in that was around his age and it soon clicked that this was the girl he had saved.

"T-Thank you for saving me" She shyly stated as she bowed in thanks. A small blush lightly appeared on Tatsuya's face at the words of thanks.

"N-no worries" He stuttered in response shyly looking away from the girl in embarrassment.

"From now on she will be training with us, Yasaka has agreed to letting her train with us so no complaints" Ryu stated as Tatsuya smiled with glee.

"Im Tatsuya Belial" Tatsuya introduced as he offered her his hand for a handshake.

"Im Yo Kasukabe" The girl replied as she softly and shyly shook Tatsuya's hand.

"Now if you love birds are done, training begins soon" Ryu stated with a small smile as the two children's faces lit up with blushes as they quickly separated.

 **A/N: So here we finally are, sorry for the long wait on the chapter. With uni starting up and i had some relationship issues i haven't been motivated to write but alas here is another chapter for you beautiful people. As always leave some advice or just how much you enjoyed this chapter in the review section as it really helps me keep writing and provides motivation to continue on. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and as always, this story is far from over**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: One Step Closer to Becoming King**

If anyone could see the top of Mt Fuji they would see an array of lightning and dark blue energy clashing together in what would seem to be a struggle but luckily that there was a magical barrier in place that kept thuis show of power hidden from anyone who would gaze up at the peak of the mountain. Inside this barrier two teenagers, one male and one female, going head to head in a spar that seemed way to deadly.

"They have really improved in these seven years" Kei informed the man next to him as he watched the two teens, both now the age of 19 clash in a bout to test the limits of their strength. As the teens sperrated, the female teen who had brown hair, raised her arm up as lightning began to flicker into existence around her again.

"Come on Tatsuya, let's decide this in one final clash." The girl announced as her entire presence seemed to radiate power as the ground started to crack under her footing.

"Oh my dear Yo, if that's what you want then i will obey" Tatsuya answered Yo as he waved his hand as a dark blue aura surrounded him as he walked forwarded slowly towards Yo, as the ground cracked under and around him. You responded by vanishing in a sudden burst of light and suddenly appeared above Tatsuya who looked up with his arms raised.

Yo let out a roar as a massive bolt of lightning followed her axe kick as the two teens were bathed in light as both Kei and Ryu covered their eyes. As the light faded they saw Tatsuya on his knees, his clothes torn from the attack but no serious injury it seemed and in his arms was a knocked out Yo, whose outfit was in a similar condition to Tatsuya's.

"The girls sacred gear, its insane." Kei commented as they both moved to help the two teens. "To be able to mimic any animals ability, divine or demonic and also mimic Yokai abilities as long as the animal or Yokai are friends with her. Her sacred gear, in the right hands, could rival some of the Longinus class sacred gears."

"But it does come with a heavy price after all. It takes a lot out of her and overuse, will most likely kill her" Ryu added as Tatsuya stood up keeping Yo close to his chest.

"So Tatsuya, ready to get your evil pieces?" Ryu asked the late teen who eyes lit up at the question.

"You mean that?" Tatsuya asked with hesitation "Am i truly ready for them?"

"You my boy, have exceeded the expectations of not only myself and Kei, but your father and mother as well. So yes, it's time for you to become a king and while most children your age already have their pieces and peerage members. I'm sure you will catch up in no time."

Tatsuya felt tears swell forth in his eyes but he did not shed any, instead he nodded with renowned confidence towards Kei and Ryu as he carried Yo over to the magical circle that would take them back to where he had been training for the past 7 years. Once they were there Tatsuya moved swiftly towards some Yokai who were waiting to heal the two. They swiftly took Yo from his arms and left to check on her as Tatsuya made his way back to Ryu and Kei.

"Ready to go, we have to visit your father first and then he will take you to the King piece." Ryu explains as he conjures up a teleportation spell.

"Sure, lets go." Tatsuya answered as he stepped into the teleportation circle as he stomach started to knot with anxiety. Soon the temple yards faded and were replaced with a village.

"My son, welcome home." A voice emanating with pride spoke and as tatsuya's visioned cleared he saw his father, along with his Mother and his whole peerage standing before him.

"Thank you father, it's good to be home." Tatsuya replied as he father moved forward and enveloped his son in a hug.

"Come my son, it's time for you, to become a king and also to receive a gift." His father, Diehauser announced as he click his fingers which teleported Himself, Tatsuya and Tatsuya's mother Mirelth to the King piece in lilith. "Now my boy, touch the piece and claim what you have earned"

Tatsuya walked up to the giant statue and placed his hand on the designated spot. A wave of magic washed over him before his name appeared on the statue which signaled that he had been registered as a king. As he removed his hand, a box magically appeared in his hand which contained his evil pieces.

Tears welled up in tatsuya's eyes as he looked at the box, a massive smile on his face. Arms wrapped around his torso and he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Im so very proud of you, my beautiful boy" His mother, Mirelth announced as he hugged him. "You've become strong, even with the inability to use the power of worthlessness. You have proved you are not worthless not that we ever thought you were."

"Thanks mother but until i can use my magic, i will be worthless." He told her with a sad smile as he looked towards his father who beckoned him over.

"My son, i have a gift for you." Diehauser told Tatsuya as he clicked his fingers and a lance appeared in front of him that had an eerie feel to it. The lance was a black and gold colour and the tip was shaped like it was half a trident. "This lance was a gift to me by an old friend of mine and i've had it altered to suit you so make sure to train hard with it and i'm sure you will unlock is ability."

"Thank you father." Tatsuya stated as he took hold of the lance and he held it close to his chest. He would take his father's words to heart and train hard with this lance in order to make his father proud "May i please be excused in order to go see about getting my first peerage member?"

"Of course my boy, make sure to bring them back to our house if they accept." Diehauser answered with a proud smile on his face. The young devil before him was making such amazing progress since he was younger.

Ryu stepped forward and constructed a magic circle for him and Tatsuya to use and as the two vanished from sight, Diehauser could not help but raise his hand up towards the purple sky of the underworld with a massive smile on his face.

"My boy aim high, because while you may think you are worthless, you have such potential that I will make sure you reach it. Even if i have to take on world." Diehauser announced as he and his peerage along with his wife Mirelth teleported back to their territory.

-With Tatsuya-

Tatsuya was in the main chamber of the temple and across from him was Yo and Yasaka. One could feel the tense atmosphere that was in the room even though nothing had yet to be spoken.

"Yasaka-sama, please will you allow me to make Yo a part of my peerage if she wishes?" Tatsuya asked bowing his head to the nine tailed fox.

Yasaka turned to Yo who nodded to her, as if wishing for her to accept the offer and Yasaka sighed, a smile gracing her features.

"Very well i will allow it on one condition" Yasaka announced to the boy across from her.

"What would that condition be Yasaka-sama?" Tatsuya asked her with a curious gaze.

"I want you to be in charge of Kuoh as while he belongs to Yokai we have often loaned it to the Belial family and your father and I have decided that it would be for the best to keep it out of other devil hands." Yasaka informed Tatsuya as she passed a folder to Tatsuya.

"Why is it need to be kept out of other devil hands?" Tatsuya asked as he opened the file. His eyes went wide as he glanced over the name of the person.

"You see why we need a Devil that won't reincarnate on a whim. If they found at that _She_ lived their and is most likely to return. They could start a massive incident that throws us all back into war." Yasaka explained as Tatsuya kept looking at the name is disbelief.

"Isabella Hyoudou" Was the only sound that came from Tatsuya's mouth as he read over the file.

-Location: ?-

Ophis stood before a massive magic circle that had been constructed by the Magician faction in Khaos Brigade.

"Will this work?" Ophis questioned as the magicians finished up constructing the circle.

"Yes it will, now please stand back Lady Ophis as the magic circle flared to life.

Ophis could feel the massive amount of magic the magicians were pouring into this ritual and decided to speed it up by add her own, immense magical energy into the circle as the room started to shake and shudder under the massive amount of energy.

"COME FORTH FROM THE ENDLESS POSSIBLITIES. THEY WHO SHALL HELP ME ON THIS QUEST OF DOMINATION" Ophis stated in glee as some of the magicians collapsed, their magic expended but Ophis keep pouring magic into the ritual. The room was soon enveloped in a blinding light and once it had cleared a lone figure stood in the centre of the circle, clad in Red and black armour.

Suddenly the figure vanished and appeared in front of ophis, their fist ready to strike.

"Where am i?" The figure asked in a distorted voice as Ophis merely smiled as her form changed into a more adult like form rather then the lolita form she usually had.

"You my dear are here to ensure victory over Great Red and restore my home to me." Ohis stated as she enveloped the figure in a hug. "And i know that you crave to kill that dragon the took everything from you and i will help you with that."

"Fine you have yourself a deal." The figure stated as he remained still as the Infinite Dragon god hugged him.

"That is good, _Red Dragon Emperor"_ Ophis whispered as she help him close still.

 **A/N: HELLO MY LOVELY READERS, HOW HAVE YOU ALL BEEN? Sorry for the long ass time between chapters but University as had me swamped with work so i really haven't had time to write but i've managed. What did you guys think of the chapter and how things are progressing? If you have any questions feel free to inbox them to me or ask in the review section and i'll try to answer them if i can without giving away spoilers. Hope you enjoyed reading as this story is far from over.**


End file.
